


Love.

by avio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Beating, F/M, Love, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia told herself that it doesn't hurt, couldn't hurt, because he /loves/ her and she loves him back and there's just no way in the world he would actually be hurting her. it's kind of Soviet era-ish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love.

It felt good.

It felt  _so_  good.

The best feeling in the world, and I was in Heaven.

At least, that's what I told myself, whispered to myself,  _convinced_  myself as the pipe came crashing down onto my hip, and I bit my lip to keep from yelping out in pain. I hated the tears of pain that sprung from my eyes. Why was I crying? There was no reason to cry.  _this is love, after all. This is love and it feels wonderful and it doesn't hurt, not in a bad way because he loves me and would not hurt me, he would not hurt me, no, not ever, not ever._

He was smiling, like always, and I convinced myself more and more. I loved it. I loved it so much. I told myself this because it was true. He was happy, and so was I. We were in love, after all. We were going to be married.

I wanted so badly to please him, and I found myself whimpering through trembling lips, "m-more," just for him because I knew he would like it and I knew it was true. Of course, he complied, his laugh raining down upon my ears. That laugh that I love so much, it was always so sweet and innocent. Oh god, it hurt. It hurt and I loved it and I  _did_  want more, I  _did_. "M-more, Vanya, mo-more, p-please…"

I loved it because it felt good, no matter how badly it hurt, I knew that my body was just confused because  _he would never_ _ **hurt**_ _me that is just ridiculous. He loves me. We are going to be married. He loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he would never, ever hurt me._  So I forced a smile and took each beating of the pipe, each crack of my bones.

Upon my hips and my sides and my legs and my chest and my head and  _I love this it feels good it hurts but it feels so amazing and I want more and I love you Vanya I love you I love you I love you so much._

He left me lying on the floor, broken and bleeding. I was crying as he walked away cheerfully, dragging his pipe across the floor behind him. I cried all the more as I heard the pipe scraping the ground.

_But I know that these are not tears of pain, they cannot be, they are happy tears they are good tears they are tears of happiness and joy and love and oh god Big Brother I love you so much_

_Whydoesithurtithurts. Ohgodithur-_

_Traitor! it does not hurt it is amazing it is love it feels good and I love it and I must not think these horrible, traitorous thoughts stop this-_

_why did you do this to me I don't understand why why why I thought you loved me you love me don't you right right you love m-_

_You love me. And that is why we will marry. That is why this feels so good, so amazing, this is like Heaven. It is love, love, love and we will be married, married, married because this is_ _**love.** _

"L-love…" was all I could produce, my voice hoarse and barely there, blood bubbling in my throat and through my lips and I felt light-headed and  _Vanya I love you I love you I love you so much love love love love love_ and then I was drowned in a dizzying black.


End file.
